


Busy Schedules

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> anonymous asked: pepper/natasha + busy schedules? (does that work as a prompt? it was the first thing i thought of im sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Natasha slipped in through the back door. She had a key these days. Before she used to let herself in with a little lock picking and security system disabling. She was glad she didn’t have to do that anymore. She felt kind of honored that Pepper trusted her enough to give her keys to the place.

She padded silently through the kitchen and set her go-bag on one of the bar stools. It was dark in the kitchen so she flipped on the light above the stove. It was just enough to see by without flooding the whole apartment with light.

Pepper kept a schedule on the fridge door. It was filled in with her neat handwriting, color coded and carefully organized. Of course this was just the physical copy of a more detailed calendar she kept in her phone. Natasha stepped up to the steel refrigerator and looked the schedule over in the dim light.

Pepper was flying out to Chicago first thing tomorrow morning. Natasha tried not to be too disappointed. The Chicago trip only seemed to last four days, but Natasha would probably be assigned another OP by then. Not that it mattered because there was a meeting scheduled for the day Pepper got back. She’d only be in town two days before she was off again, jet setting to the office in San Francisco.

Maybe Nat could catch her out in California. They might have to meet up in a hotel, or worse at the actual Stark Industries offices but it would be worth it just to spend some time together. She made a mental note of where Pepper would be and when, and hoped she could find a way to make things work this month. It had been too long since they shared real time together.

Natasha turned the stove light out and quietly made her way through the hall and into the bedroom. She knew to turn the door handle slowly and lift as she opened the door so that the hinges wouldn’t squeak. She should shower; clean herself up and disinfect her busted knuckles and split lip. It had been a rough mission. All she wanted to do was curl up with Pepper though, so she went to the bed instead of the bathroom.

Pepper was fast asleep, as well she should be at this hour. The open curtains of her bedroom window let pale moonlight stream in. She seemed to glow and her hair was almost gold. Natasha smiled to herself as she climbed carefully into bed. The thick comforter was warm as she slipped underneath. Pepper didn’t wake until Natasha was spooning her gently.

“Nat?” She whispered sleepily, twisting and blinking her tired eyes.

“I’m here.” Natasha whispered back.

Pepper turned over so that she could cuddle up to Natasha’s chest. She tangled their legs together in a completely natural way and tossed an arm across Nat’s waist, letting it lay there. “Mm,” she couldn’t quite keep her eyes open, and her voice was a soft grumble. “Tell me about who you spied on.”

“Just go back to sleep.” Natasha told her, brushing loose strands of hair away from Pepper’s face. She looked so cute like this, when she wasn’t wearing a dress suit or standing with her shoulders squared, perfectly styled and stunning. Right now she just looked sleepy, and it was so endearing Natasha thought she might stay up all night watching Pepper doze.

“I miss the sound of your voice.” Pepper murmured.

Natasha could help smiling, but somehow those words panged her in the heart.

“I got to use scuba gear this op.” Natasha told her. 

That wasn’t true of course, it was two missions ago that they broke out the scuba gear. Nat still thought her hair smelled like the dead fish of the Baltic Sea that they had to swim through to get to some rusty old liner that had old documents hidden on it. She couldn’t tell Pepper any of this though, it was all confidential. 

As much as Pepper liked to tease and ask what it was like being a spy, they both knew Nat had to keep secrets for her job. She wasn’t listening right now anyway, she was gently floating away back to dream land. Natasha cradled her and kept talking. “I look pretty good in a wetsuit too. Driving a speedboat with my hair in the wind…”

Natasha told her a ridiculous tale, weaving together all the different missions she’d ever been on. Pepper wanted to hear her voice, and so she spoke until her throat hurt. After that she settled in and closed her eyes, breathing in the soft scent of Pepper’s shampoo.

Natasha manage to catch a few hours of sleep curled up with Pepper in her bed. She woke before dawn and carefully crawled out from under the covers. She would have liked to brush her teeth or wash up before she left, but she didn’t want to wake Pepper. Instead Natasha left the bedroom with only a quiet click of the doorknob and headed back into the kitchen.

She left a post-it note on top of Pepper’s neat schedule with a question mark over the San Francisco days. They did this enough that Pepper would know what it meant; that a possible meeting hung in the balance of their busy schedules if only they could find the time to meet. Natasha felt hopeful, and she let herself look forward to stopping out in California. Maybe they could go to the beach together.

Nat checked her watch. It would be dawn soon, and she’d catch hell with her handler if she didn’t check in and start writing a post-op mission report. She picked up her go-bag and slipped silently out the way she’d come in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
